Harry Potter and Merlin's Ring - The Rewrite
by Jakh33
Summary: When faced with a great evil that he cannot hope to defeat Merlin takes the only option he can see, to seal away the enemy for as long as he can while sealing his own power and knowledge into a ring for a worthy person to use it to finally defeat his enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

So here it is, the first chapter of the rewrite. Its not beta'd so I cannot be sure that there isn't mistakes in it, however I did read through to check myself. On that note I am looking for a beta reader if anyone would like to message me if they'd like to do so.

* * *

Merlin Manor - Unknown Time

Merlin stood on the balcony of his manor staring out across the vast expanse of lands that surrounded the manor. He had lived for a very long time and had been witness to both the rise and the fall of Camelot, he had fought against some of Camelot's most powerful enemies and yet even through all that he had not held as much fear in his heart as he did now.

He could feel something approaching, something that possessed great power and radiated unspeakable evil so much that even being miles away he could feel it chilling his bones, he knew as soon as he had first felt it that his time would be up, he was powerful but he could not fight against this even with all his power.

A flash of light brought him out of thoughts and in the distance he saw a stream of dark energy colliding with his wards, he knew he had little time before they were completely drained and they would take far too long to recharge. Merlin turned and swiftly walked through his manor, he reached the back door within minutes, opening them with a wave of his hand without breaking stride, he headed towards back of the garden chanting as he went.

As he continued deeper into the gardens he saw the energy colliding with the wards was racing up over them, it had already gone over half way and he could feel it would soon overpower the wards. He hurried faster and reached his destination, a glowing circle was marked in the ground, lined with runes it appeared to radiate with energy, he raised his hand and a staff appeared in it.

Merlin's staff was as tall as he was, made of a white wood with golden lines running across the wood to form a swirling pattern, all the lines met at the top where they touched onto parts of a glowing blue crystal, it radiated with power. Merlin raised it above his head then slammed it down into the ground embedding it into the centre of the circle, the blue crystal began to glow with a blinding light and then a beam shot up into the air.

Merlin began to chant and the lines of the circle lit up with energy, symbols began to form out of the lines and different parts began to light up, the entire circle slowly began to move. The circle began to pick up speed as it revolved around Merlin, a wave of power exploded across the ground and formed another two circles larger than the one which Merlin stood within they each had different runes which began to glow and link with the inner circle.

As Merlin worked however the energy encompassed the wards and finally with a loud screeching sound they were overcome and collapsed. Merlin shuddered but did not stop his chanting, he could see a dark shape floating towards him.

It landed in front of the circle and Merlin could now see it was in fact a man in a dark cloak, he could not see into its hood however a pair of red eyes stared back at him from inside. Merlin without stopping his chant raised his other hand and a stream of fire shot out towards the man who raised a dark cloaked hand and absorbed the fire straight into himself.

"Do not bother old man, your power is no match for me" said the cloaked man, the voice sounded young to Merlin, it was not one he had ever heard before. He did not however bother with a response, instead continued his chanting.

"Enough!" said the cloaked man and a burst of energy shot out of his hand towards Merlin who finally stopped chanting. Suddenly the energy was pulled off its course and was pulled into the staff, it shot into the ground and the circles lit up, finally the circles collapsed their energy heading straight into the staff leaving nothing on the ground.

Merlin took hold of the staff and pulled it from the ground, the stranger raised both hands and lightning began to arc off them, "Put the staff down" he commanded but Merlin ignored him, instead he pointed the staff at him before finally speaking, "You were correct before, I do not have the power to defeat you, I knew that from when you first appeared, however I can do this!" Merlin thrust the staff forward and a beam of energy struck the stranger before he could react, the energy spread out to cover him and he gave a scream of rage as he seemed to be pulled backwards by an invisible force.

As he was pulled away he fired a curse at Merlin, he could not avoid it without breaking the spell before it was complete and so he held on as the curse struck him. Finally the stranger was flung backwards before the air seemed to explode and he vanished cast into a new dimension which he could not leave, having attacked Merlin his magic had contributed to the creation of the dimension and could not be used to break it.

Merlin stumbled down as he finally felt both the effects of the curse and magical exhaustion from creating an entire dimension. He knew he had little time before the curse killed him however so he had to work quickly, stabbing his staff into the ground a new circle exploded outwards and began to glow. Merlin began a slow, fatigued chant as he worked, he removed a ring from his pocket it was gold with plain patterns in it, he threw it into the air and it began to float above the crystal of his staff.

He managed to complete his chant and the ring began to glow with a golden colour, finally he smiled and collapsed to the floor. His body vanished and the ring began to glow even brighter before the circle imploded the energy rushing into the ring and vanishing the golden glow following it. Finally the ring fell perfectly balanced on top of the crystal of the staff not even a stray wind daring to blow it off.

In another dimension a powerful being began to plot his escape from a prison that he himself had helped to build.

* * *

Well hope you all enjoyed that and hope you all enjoy the next chapter when its ready.

Jakh33


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Just as a note before you start reading, this is just a quick chapter to make sure everyone knows I'm not abandoning the story. Its not been beta'd yet and was quickly wrote at 1AM so sorry if there's a few mistakes but should be editing tomorrow to fix any I find.

* * *

Prison Dimension – Unknown Time

Red eyes looked out from under a robed hood as he contemplated his predicament, he had underestimated the old man not expecting him to turn his own vast power against him. Now he was trapped inside a tiny dimension barely big enough to turn around in.

He raised his hands and held them together pooling energy between them, he focused on opening a portal back to the normal world and watched as the air rippled and glowed before the energy collapsed upon itself and dissipated. He sighed and placed his hands on the 'walls' of the dimension and focused, he pushed and the dimension began to expand, if he could not get out of this dimension right now the least he could do was make it more comfortable.

He continued to expand the dimension until it reached the size of a small manor and then he stopped and lowered his hands, he looked around at the dimension that he had created, it wasn't perfect by any means but it would suffice for now until he could find a way to return to the normal world.

The mysterious figure walked to the middle of the dimension and raised his hands to the air and began to conjure a home around him, walls made from the darkest obsidian and floors of the blackest wood, around the roof runes began to engrave themselves and then shield bubbles appeared and were filled with bright fire lighting up the rooms, furniture appeared around him and when the home was finished he lowered his hands and sighed.

He walked to his study sat in a chair and conjured paper and a pen before he cast a spell which filled the entire room with arithmantic symbols, he looked around the room studying the spell, no matter how long it took he would find a way out of this prison, patience and immortality were on his side, one day he would escape and the world would be his.

* * *

Normal Dimension – Zoo – 23rd June 1991

Harry watched as the snake slithered away through the crowds as they screamed, the Dursley's cried at Dudley being stuck behind the glass of the cage, as Vernon grabbed Harry he felt a strange compulsion to raise his hand, as it raised a ring flew onto his finger instantly glowing and sizing itself correctly. His eyes briefly glowed and he lowered his hand as Vernon shook him, they Dursley's failed to notice anything that was happening in their panic for Dudley.

Normal Dimension – 4 Privet Drive – 23rd June 1991

The Dursley's pulled up onto their drive and stormed from the car into the house leaving Harry behind to carry the bags, when he made his way inside Vernon stormed up towards him and Harry looked up as he pulled back his fist, however before he could make another move Harry's hand shot forward of its own accord and the air in front of it solidified of its own accord, there was a sickening crack as Vernon's fist struck solid air and the bones in his hand broke.

Harry began to back away in fear as Vernon shouted and screamed in pain, his other hand moved to grab Harry but he moved backwards. Vernon cradled his hand to his chest and snarled at Harry, "That's it! I've had it with your freakishness, get out of this house and never come back!" Harry looked at him in shock but turned and walked out the door, as he took the first step outside the door the blood wards surrounding the house made a shrieking noise as they were forcibly collapsed and the house began to shake, the windows shattered and Harry began to run away in fear.

As he reached the end of the drive he was picked up and flung across the street as wave of fire passed over him, he turned around to see burning wreck where the house had once stood, the garden once neatly kept was utterly destroyed the plants reduced to char.

The neighbors looked out of their windows and several began to leave their houses to see what that almighty noise was, they looked shocked at what was once a house.

Mrs. Figg came up behind Harry and gently took him, "Come with me Harry, we'll get this all sorted out" she said in a forced calm voice as she led him towards her house.

* * *

Prison Dimension – Void Manor, Portal Room – 23rd June 1991

The mysterious figure stood in front of a circular portal made out of crystal, it had taken him years of painstaking research but he had managed to create a portal that would allow him to open up a connection to the normal world, he found that he could not send matter through the portal but he could send energy allowing him to appear as an illusion and cast weakened spells, energy that passed through the portal arrived severely weakened however, spells that would have had enough energy to ignite entire buildings barely caused a slight spark in the other dimension.

He had also discovered that his dimension was mapped directly on top of the normal dimension, therefore when he opened the portal originally it had opened into the grounds of Merlin Manor and had been instantly closed by the powerful and newly recharged wards. To counter it he had built a scrying ability into the portal allowing it to open wherever he wanted, he had to be careful however as opening it allowed energy to pass back through possibly making him vulnerable to attack if somebody was to detect it.

At the moment however he was pleased, his plan had made another step in the right direction, the Dursley's had been slain with a little help from himself, those small sparks were still enough to ignite a muggle gas main. He smirked as he stepped back and sat in an onxy throne, he would not have to wait much longer… and he would be returning to this world.


End file.
